Leap of Faith
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: A missing scene between the Doctor and River during Day of the Moon.She trusts him enough to jump of a building and know that he will catch her.And that might be the scariest thing anyone has ever said to him. Is he really worthy of that trust? DRiver!


Okay! So! This is my first official Doctor Who fanfiction! I have fallen in love with this show and even more with the River/Doctor ship. Their entire story is so beautiful and so tragic and now I have all these ideas running through my head. So I can promise this is one of many stories to come!

Disclaimer: since I probably would still be writing fan fiction even if I did own Doctor Who, I will make it clear that I don't.

A/N: This takes place basically right after River lands in the swimming pool in Day of the Moon.

* * *

><p>No sooner than Amy and Rory had flung open the innermost doors to the swimming pool did River Song go flying past them and landed with a splash. The Doctor, who had been manning the Tardis console, took off at the sound and ran inside. Amy and Rory stood by the side of the pool as River swam towards them, but they both took a step back when the Doctor skidded to a halt next to them and held out his hands.<p>

"Well, sweetie," said River as she took his hands firmly in her own and pulled herself up, "not the most creative method for catching me you've ever thought of. Or the _driest_." Her dress dripped everywhere and so did her wild hair as she shook the pins out of it and it tumbled down.

"River," the Doctor scolded her, "what were you _thinking_? You could have been killed! What if I hadn't gotten here in time!"

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, your right. Maybe next time I should find someone with a time machine so I know they'll be on time. Honestly, sweetie, you're acting like I never think these things through." She shot a quick smile at Amy for handing her a towel and started drying her hair, walking off toward the console room.

"Forgive me for sounding crazy," the Doctor continued, following close behind her, "but I'm not very sure that you do!" Amy raised her eyebrows as she watched the 'couple' walk off. She turned to Rory.

"You know, the first time I met her, she did this, too. Jumped out of a spaceship." She lifted her chin after them. "Oh, she'll drive the Doctor crazy with that one."

"Do you think she's crazy, or does she just actually trust him that much?" Rory replied.

"I think-probably a little of both?"

"Yeah," Rory agreed in his usual manner, watching the time travelers through the door, "definitely, definitely both."

"Well, come on!" Amy pulled his arm, "I am _not _missing this!"

"I told you last time, you can't just jump off of things whenever you feel like it! I'm not always going to be there to catch you!" The Doctor's voice floated through the open doorway. He shook his finger at the blonde much like he had done the first time he'd seen her at the Byzantium.

"Well, considering that whatever you're talking about hasn't happened for me yet, I can assume you actually _are _going to catch me next time." River pointed out smartly. Canton stood by the console, staring as River walked up to him with a smile on her face. She arched an eyebrow at him in silent question.

"You jumped off the 50th floor." He started slowly.

"Yes, I did."

"You were supposed to just come with us…."

"Oh, ," she laughed, showing perfect teeth in a wide, flirty smile, "I'm a criminal. I wouldn't get anything done if I knew how to 'come quietly'."

"I think now would be an excellent time to start learning, Doctor Song, might save us all a world of trouble." The Doctor interrupted sternly.

"But I thought that's what you liked about me, Doctor." She winked.

"But…..you…..you were dead. I saw you jump…." Canton, poor bloke, was still trying to catch up.

"Different timestream. Never happened." She waved him off and started digging through her tiny handbag, pulling out a dry outfit, makeup case, and-

."River, why do you always have a gun?"

"Right," she finally looked up, ignoring her Doctor's question and looking around at the others. "So, where exactly are we going, then?"

"The Doctor won't tell us," Amy said.

"I told you," he countered, waving his arms around, "it's a surprise!"

"Well, no matter. I'm going to go change." She turned with her armful of things and disappeared down the hall. "Call me when we get there!"

The Doctor just stood wide-eyed, looking between River's retreating form and his companions. "Where is she going?" he mouthed, flustered, before turning to shout at her. "River! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Well if you want to come watch, I wouldn't mind," she laughed at him, "but otherwise it'll just have to wait until I'm not dripping wet!"

Red crept up his neck at her blatant comment and he waved his arms around in frustration, but nonetheless after a moment he, too, disappeared. Amy turned to her husband with a knowing smirk on her face. _They are _so _married!_

"River?" The Doctor called after the infuriating woman. He had no idea where she'd gone, but wouldn't be surprised if she had a room on his Tardis, from what she'd let slip about their 'relationship'.

"In here!" her muffled voice floated from behind a partially open ornate wooden door. He peaked through the crack and sighed in relief when she was no where to be seen. He opened the door and slid inside, taking a wide-eyed glance around her decorated room. It surprised him just how…._lived in_ it looked, but he tried to push away the possible images of their future. He was still cross with her.

"Now," River's low voice reached him from the closed bathroom door and he sat on her bed with a sigh, folding his hands against his forehead. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"You can't-River, _why _do you do things like that? You could have been killed!"

She opened the door and just looked at him. The answer was so simple to her, how could he not see it? "Because you'll catch me. You always do."

"But what if I don't?" He whispered, not looking at her. She could only see his profile, his shoulders slumped and frame bend over his folded hands as he sat on her bed. He closed his eyes for a moment before standing up, new determination in his eyes, and striding over to her.

"You don't know, River-you didn't even-" He took a breath, closing his eyes again to hide the pain and fear in his eyes, but not before she saw it. "Ask me how I knew to come catch you."

"Doctor…"

"Ask me." His eyes burned into hers and she stepped back against the wall, giving him space she knew he needed even if she just wanted to be close to him.

"How?" she whispered.

"Because I had to hear Canton say-," he swallowed thickly, "he told me you were _dead, _River. You jumped off a building and _killed _yourself." He stepped closer without realizing and laid gentle hands on her shoulders, caressing the soft skin he found there.

"And for just a moment, I thought you were gone." River closed her eyes and bowed her head at her love's quiet confession. She hadn't realized; he was still so young. She sighed and took his hands in her own between them.

"Look at me." She commanded softly, raising her head and leaning her forehead against his. Her eyes shone bright green with unshed tears, but underlying the sadness he could see her fierce joy, her love for him, her complete trust. And he would be lying if he said it wasn't the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

"I trust you. More than anyone in the universe, I trust you." She squeezed his hands tightly. "And I know you don't understand why yet. But I think you do know that I don't trust anyone without a very good reason. I'm from your future, remember? So please trust _me _when I tell you that you will _never _let me fall." Her voice cracked at the end, the sheer force of her words making her shake. She needed him to believe her; she couldn't stand to see him hurt when she knew she could prevent it.

"Time can be rewritten. What if I change something?" He shook his head. "What if I can't be the person you believe in?" He looked so broken at the thought-not that she knew what he was really thinking. Even if he was there to catch her every time, he would never forget the first and only time he wasn't. She had so much faith in him and no idea that he would kill her.

"Oh, my love," she breathed. Her heart ached for him, and so she did the only thing she could to reassure him at times like this. Her hands released his and wrapped around the back of his neck, one thumb stroking his jaw. In one swift move she tilted her head up and brought her lips against his. Her kiss was sweet and tender, and her lips moved against his with familiarity. His arms flailed, surprised and unsure, but when he returned the kiss he found his hands settling naturally on her hips like he had done it a hundred times before. _Oh, River_…. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat when he bit her lip gently and he had to fight a smile, deciding that that was his new favorite sound besides her laugh.

River's eyes had fluttered closed at the contact and she poured all her emotion into this kiss. It was special, because she knew that the Doctor probably hadn't kissed her many times before and definitely not like this. His hands slipped into their usual place around her waist and her back pressed up against the wall gently when he stepped closer still. Their bodies pressed softly together as they broke the kiss together and leaned their foreheads together. Her lips moved against his when she whispered to him.

"You already are." He smiled warmly with her, the shine of wonder in his eyes as he looked at her. _She is beautiful. _

"We should get back to the others. They'll be wondering about us." She was the one to break their comfortable silence, pulling back the little that she could to look at him. The Doctor nodded but looked disappointed. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him gently away from her so she could move around him.

"You go, I have to dry my hair." She told him when he took her hand. He nodded but took a moment to press a quick kiss to her temple before walking away. She smiled fondly after him.

"River?" He poked his head back through the door, "whatever I said….before….I do trust you, you know."

"I know, sweetie." He grinned at the familiar endearment.

"And, uh, as first kisses go….I'm definitely looking forward to more." He added before disappearing once again. Her breath caught in her throat as she registered his last statement and she smiled sadly, turning to catch her own eye in the small vanity mirror she had. _And I can't regret that this was our last._

* * *

><p><em><em>Tada! So, please review! I love all kinds of feedback as long as it's honest.

Also, if you like fanvideos of this amazingly epic couple, you HAVE to check out GuardianJupiter on UTube, she seriously has some of the best videos I've seen. Or look up RoseForEverafter, she has a giant playlist of all the best River/Doctor videos.

I'll hopefully be posting another story soon, so watch for me! :) thanks to everyone who read this far and is planning on reviewing


End file.
